meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Masks 001
9:34:17 PM Snow: A cold winter morning dawns in Meneluinin, and you wake up, or untrance, or power up, as the case may be, to an envelope being stuffed underneath the door of whatever lodgings you utilize. It is a black envelope, emblazoned with a thin silver-colored line at the bottom, and it is addressed to you. 9:35:27 PM Snow: The seal is marbled black and red, and it's a little bleary, but you can still make out the cup-and-dagger sigil of House d'Amici, one of the two families that rival each other for control over the capital of Meneluinin, St. Benedict, and its twin city across the river, Navarre, center of the arts. 9:37:03 PM Snow: House d'Amici is an ancient one, but recently it has suffered somewhat of a decline, like many of the oldest elven houses, as they tend to be prone toward stagnation. By contrast, the mostly-human Everhart clan is growing every year thanks to their faster human reproductive rate and generally less-patient temperament. 9:38:47 PM Snow: Upon opening the envelope, you find a neat black-bordered card inviting you to an office in one of the swankier parts of town. If you're from out of town, this envelope will also include a ticket to use the tram--an opulent trainlike transport run on rails, entirely by magic. Tram tickets are expensive, and so is this stationery. 9:40:10 PM Snow: The address you have been given is at the edge of the Bells, one of the safer and more reputable entertainment districts in Navarre. You'll likely pass by the Carmina Opera House and the Tyronus Theatre. 9:40:59 PM Snow: You'll definitely pass by a number of colorful street artists plying their trades--all kinds of them, from living statues to jugglers to singers and musicians of all kinds, to actors reciting epic monologues and declaimers shouting out epic poetry. 9:41:14 PM Snow: There are, thank goodness, no mimes. 9:42:36 PM Snow: You all arrive, more or less at the same time, 10 minutes before the appointed time, outside the door of a well-maintained, totally unmarked smallish building down the street from the Opera House. 9:43:50 PM Snow: It's already beginning to warm up, and the sun is helping melt some of the snow crusting most surfaces. You can still see your breath (those of you that have it) but you can get along quite well by keeping your hands in your pockets--no need for mittens. 9:44:22 PM Snow: The steps of the house are totally dry; neither snow nor ice nor even the sand people use to keep their steps clear of wintry deposits. 9:44:47 PM Snow: Do describe yourselves as you arrive, please. 9:45:45 PM Caspar: Caspar appears as a handsome, dark-skinned human male with a lean build hidden under several layers of cloak. 9:47:06 PM Penelope: The lanky, towering frame of a silver automaton comes into view, its languid pace contrasted by a green-eyed, darting head, taking in views with what can only be described as wonder. 9:47:13 PM Aethon: Aethon stands before the steps, in a hooded cloak that sits far below his face, obscuring all but his lips and chin. Upon further inspection, one can see the ritual markings and symbols on his otherwise unassuming garb, marking him out to be an adherent of Jaer, a warrior god of justice. 9:48:32 PM Aethon: Aethon turns his head to look at the others that have arrived as he has, and a faint smile forms upon his lips. 9:48:47 PM Abelard: Abelard the elf with golden hair and green eyes arrives quietly to the gathering, royal blue cloak swirled about him. 9:49:45 PM Penelope: Penelope begins without a greeting,"So many cloaks and hidden faces, why is this?" 9:49:58 PM Caspar: Because it's cold. 9:50:10 PM Aethon: "Peace upon you, friend. I meant no disrespect." 9:50:55 PM Penelope: "No disrespect, just curiosity!" 9:51:15 PM Aethon: Aethon pulls down his hood to a youthful face. Brown hair upon a handsome young face. "I am Brother Aethon of the Holy Order of Jaer. And who might you be, friend?" 9:51:37 PM Abelard: Abelard listens intently. 9:51:58 PM Penelope: Penelope motions a hand along her face, indicating a smile,"I was named Penelope!" 9:52:07 PM Karid: Karid is a dark skinned man with dark, shaggy hair and a well groomed beard. He is around 5'10", and is wearing some light looking robes under a heavy steel breastplate and greaves. His arms, oddly, are bare of armor. he has a curved sword hanging at his belt, and some cloth covering his head and some of his face. It's not quite a hood, but it's like one. 9:52:20 PM Caspar: Did you also get mysterious invitations? 9:52:25 PM Snow: Not too far away, you can hear a duo singing an old folk song; it's a murder ballad about a woman killed by her lover. 9:52:33 PM Karid: Karid also has a symbol of Jaer around his neck 9:53:22 PM Karid: A fellow worshipper of Jaer? 9:53:30 PM Aethon: "A fellow adherent, indeed. Pleased to meet you, brother." Aethon makes a sweeping motion with two fingers. 9:53:41 PM Karid: Karid returns the motion 9:53:59 PM Abelard: Abelard clicks his tongue, mumbling, "Oh good." 9:54:11 PM Penelope: Penelope mimics the motion, its head cocked in confusion. 9:54:22 PM Karid: Perhaps he brought us here for a reason, then. 9:54:26 PM Abelard: Abelard merely stares at the metal giant. 9:54:42 PM Caspar: I should hope so. 9:54:47 PM Aethon: "Indeed. Where now is our guest, I wonder? Shall we make for the door?" 9:55:01 PM Aethon: "Our benefactor, I mean." 9:55:08 PM Snow: It's a beautiful door, with some very ornate detailing. 9:55:33 PM Karid: It would seem that is the thing to do. 9:55:36 PM Karid: Karid goes up and knocks 9:55:42 PM Aethon: "I sense these spotless steps are not so innocent of planning, though. I would be wary." 9:56:12 PM Aethon: "Perhaps..." 9:56:26 PM Abelard: You would think the steps plot against you? 9:56:33 PM Abelard: Abelard smirks. 9:56:53 PM Penelope: "Why would the steps hate you?" 9:57:01 PM Snow: After a moment or two, the door swings open. 9:57:56 PM Snow: In front of you is a tall, regal-looking half-elf man wearing the plain black robes of a scholar. There's a very thin red line around the bottom, as well as around the ends of the sleeves. He has a small, carefully-trimmed beard. 9:58:07 PM Snow: Man: Good morning. Please, come in. 9:58:26 PM Karid: You are the one who sent for us? 9:58:51 PM Abelard: Abelard reflexively recoils a bit, "Er, yes. As you will." 9:59:10 PM Penelope: Penelope takes the invitation without hesitation. 9:59:24 PM Snow: Man: I'm afraid not. I merely take care of things here. My Lady is waiting upstairs; you're slightly early, I believe. 9:59:33 PM Snow: It's worth noting that this building definitely does not have a second story. 9:59:41 PM Aethon: "If I may, could we inquire as to her ladyship's name?" 9:59:56 PM Abelard: Abelard gathers his cloak, "For my part, I'd ask questions when out of the chill." 10:00:26 PM Aethon: "It seems I my desires are overridden by those of my companions. Onward, then." 10:00:32 PM | Edited 10:00:39 PM Snow: The man smiles, or at least quirks up one side of his lips. "I think I shall let her introduce herself." 10:00:35 PM Snow: He ushers you all in. 10:00:47 PM | Edited 10:01:34 PM Caspar: Caspar files in. 10:01:07 PM Karid: ...lady? 10:01:17 PM Karid: Karid enters 10:01:53 PM Snow: You enter a well-appointed waiting room. The decor here is plain, but the materials, costly, well beyond the reach of an ordinary person. 10:02:05 PM Aethon: "Our benefactor seems to be impeccable taste." 10:02:29 PM Abelard: Yes. Quite. 10:02:40 PM Abelard: Abelard runs his hand across the nearest fancy fabric. 10:02:50 PM Caspar: Caspar throws a glance around the room. 10:02:50 PM Penelope: Penelope keeps hands to itself once inside. 10:03:08 PM Karid: You are the underling of a woman? 10:03:11 PM Karid: Karid tilts his head 10:03:13 PM Snow: The chairs are sumptuous leather; they're almost too nice to sit on. Fittings are brass. 10:03:31 PM Snow: The man raises his eyebrows. "I merely... arrange things." 10:03:47 PM Caspar: Could you make that sound more ominous? 10:04:26 PM Penelope: "Acquaintance Karid, what is wrong with serving a master?" 10:04:30 PM Snow: He laughs. "I didn't intend it that way, really. I schedule appointments, I keep the books, I keep things running in an orderly fashion." 10:05:09 PM Aethon: "Well now, we dawdle. Bring about your master, friend, and let us carry on our ways." 10:05:09 PM Karid: Karid looks at Penelope 10:05:09 PM Snow: Anyone with Knowledge: Nobility/Royalty can roll it if they like. Or Bardic. 10:05:49 PM Karid: It is not serving a master, it is serving a woman. ...that strikes none of you as odd? 10:06:07 PM Caspar: Why would it matter? 10:06:50 PM Snow: Man: I'm Battista, by the way, if it matters. Please, follow me. 10:07:39 PM Snow: He leads you across the room and slides open another set of double-doors, leading to a smallish room. 10:07:46 PM Karid: ...nevermind. 10:08:11 PM Abelard: Abelard reluctantly parts with the fabric he was fondling. 10:08:14 PM Snow: He gestures at you to enter first, politely. 10:08:27 PM Aethon: Aethon enters the smaller room. 10:08:36 PM Karid: Karid enters 10:08:43 PM Penelope: Penelope strides in 10:08:47 PM Caspar: Caspar head inside. 10:08:50 PM Abelard: Abelard narrows his eyes. 10:09:01 PM Abelard: Abelard enters anyway. 10:09:06 PM Aethon: "Fear not, friend, I can sense no evil thing in this abode." 10:09:29 PM Abelard: Do not take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I even trust you. 10:09:49 PM Aethon: "Not trust a friar? You're a cautious man, friend." 10:10:03 PM Abelard: Abelard glances back at Battista. 10:10:09 PM Abelard: Yes, well, it has served me thus far. 10:11:03 PM Snow: He steps in after you; the doors close and you can feel the room moving up. 10:11:14 PM Aethon: "Interesting." 10:11:20 PM Penelope: ((is there a window view?)) 10:11:26 PM Snow: No window, alas. 10:11:37 PM Snow: Battista smiles pleasantly. 10:11:46 PM Caspar: So where are we going, then? Up to the second floor of a building that doesn't have one? 10:11:57 PM Aethon: "Tell me, Signeur Battista, are we headed up? Or down?" 10:12:28 PM Snow: Eventually the room stops moving and the doors open again; this time it's into a fairly large study room, with a large black-enamelled table and big leather chairs on one side and a desk and some bookshelves on the other. 10:12:33 PM Snow: Battista steps out first. 10:12:34 PM Caspar: Enigmatic smiles don't qualify as an answer. 10:12:50 PM Snow: Battista: That is an interesting metaphysical question I'm not sure I'm qualified to answer, to be honest. 10:13:02 PM Aethon: "Interesting." 10:13:13 PM Abelard: ((Knowledge(Arcana) ? )) 10:13:26 PM Snow: Sure! K: Arcana roll if you like. 10:14:40 PM Abelard: Sorcery most powerful. 10:14:59 PM Abelard: Abelard carefully steps out into the room. 10:15:13 PM Caspar: I like to know what dimension I'm going to, is all. 10:15:23 PM Aethon: Aethon snaps out of a reverie, and steps into the room. 10:15:25 PM Penelope: Penelope follows Abelard in. 10:16:25 PM Snow: A woman walks in from another door to your left. She's an elf, pale-skinned, with hair so dark it's almost black, arranged in an ornate braided style. She's wearing a black dress with, it seems, black-embroidered edges. None of it is flashy, but it's all clearly expensive. 10:16:39 PM Caspar: Caspar follows the others. 10:16:57 PM Aethon: How beautiful is she? 10:17:44 PM Snow: It's always hard to tell with elves, but she's probably middle-aged. A very well-preserved middle-aged. She's pretty good-looking, but she has very much the air of a wolf among the sheep. 10:18:11 PM Aethon: Aethon steps forward eagerly with a bow. 10:18:16 PM Snow: Notice check, if you would! It's Wisdom if you don't have it. 10:18:21 PM Aethon: "Peace be upon you, fair lady." 10:19:08 PM Aethon: "It has been a long journey, but one most worth seeing your beauty." 10:19:56 PM Penelope: "I expected someone shinier!" 10:20:16 PM Snow: She smiles, and curtseys. "You flatter me. I'm Faustina d'Amici; please, sit." 10:20:30 PM Abelard: Abelard gives Aethon a sidelong glance before taking a seat. 10:20:35 PM Snow: Int or Wis check for Caspar, Penelope and Abelard. 10:20:42 PM Snow: (Pick whichever is higher.) 10:20:51 PM Aethon: Aethon smiles broadly at Abelard, and then winks knowingly. 10:21:05 PM Snow: Faustina gestures to the table, and sits at the head of it herself. 10:21:26 PM Caspar: Caspar takes a seat. 10:21:26 PM Aethon: Upon seeing Faustina sit, Aethon sits at the seat nearest beside her. 10:21:44 PM Abelard: Abelard curls his lip up in visible digust, "Charming." 10:22:12 PM Penelope: "Aquaintance Abelard, what is wrong with your mouth?" 10:22:45 PM Abelard: Abelard smiles sweetly at the construct, "That would be what we of the flesh call an expression." 10:23:07 PM Abelard: Abelard sighs, "Pardon me, that was overly nasty. It has been a foul day." 10:23:19 PM Caspar: Caspar raises an eyebrow at Faustina. 10:23:41 PM Snow: Faustina: Has it? The weather is quite good for this time of year. 10:24:09 PM Abelard: I, er, was not speaking of the weather. *shrugs* 10:24:10 PM Aethon: Aethon turns to the beautiful elf. "And yet all the fair weather can hardly hold a candle to your beauty, my lady." 10:24:13 PM Abelard: It will pass. 10:24:50 PM Snow: Faustina laughs. "Flattery will probably not get you anywhere, I am afraid, but it *is* amusing. I expect you are all wondering why I called you here." 10:25:25 PM Penelope: "The ride was exciting! Is that not reason enough?" 10:25:47 PM Aethon: Aethon does a showy bow in his seat, and replies, "You have my complete and undivided attention, mademoiselle." 10:25:49 PM Snow: Faustina: Exciting interesting-things-to-see, or exciting highwaymen? 10:26:22 PM Penelope: "I have all of my belongings intact, so I state the former." 10:26:27 PM Snow: You *all* notice that she moves like a snake. A dress like that should rustle when you walk; somehow hers is soundless. 10:26:41 PM Snow: Faustina: Excellent. 10:27:12 PM Snow: Faustina: To cut straight to the point, I have decided to open up my ancestral home after a very long period of, mmm, inactivity. 10:27:45 PM Snow: Faustina: Unfortunately, the building has some... quaint and interesting antique features, and I find myself in need of some assistance. 10:28:02 PM Snow: By the way, anyone is free to roll Sense Motive at *any* time. 10:28:12 PM Abelard: Would be a shame to leave such an adobe to sit empty. 10:29:00 PM Caspar: What kind of 'features' are we talking about here? 10:29:45 PM Aethon: Aethon continues to beam at the fair lady, absolutely ignorant of any false motive. 10:29:45 PM Karid: Yes, what exactly do you mean? 10:29:52 PM Caspar: Do we mean 'Secret passages'? Or more along the lines of 'haunted by ghosts that turn you inside out'? 10:30:03 PM Abelard: ((*abode, hah)) 10:30:12 PM Snow: Faustina: Mmm, somewhere in between, I am afraid. Possibly both. 10:30:32 PM Abelard: Secret passages that turn you inside out, then? 10:31:00 PM Snow: Faustina: The building was originally designed by a wizard whose fortunetelling led him to believe that he would never die as long as the building was being built. 10:31:18 PM Aethon: "Yes... Yes. Interesting." 10:31:38 PM Snow: Faustina: As such, the house is somewhat... peculiar. It's quite a bit larger on the inside than it is on the outside, for one thing, and it... 10:31:46 PM Aethon: Aethon slams his hands on the table and rises. "Fear not, my lady, you have my sword! I will perform this valorous act, by Ertelis! Who among you will join me on this quest?!" 10:32:01 PM Snow: She hesitates, but then continues. "It seems to have something of a personality, though that of course may be unnecessarily anthropomorphizing." 10:32:02 PM Karid: I shall 10:32:20 PM Caspar: Caspar rubs his eyes. "Simmer down. Let the lady finish." 10:32:33 PM Penelope: Penelope mimics Aethon's excitement, and in the same tone, "What are we doing, Acquaintance Aethon?" 10:32:35 PM Snow: She smiles a small smile at Aethon. "Really, you ought to hear the rest of it first. It is definitely haunted. Some of the ghosts are helpful; others annoying and some of them are really... very unpleasant." 10:33:07 PM Aethon: Aethon looks to the lady, and then back at Caspar. A sheepish, flirty grin rests upon his face. 10:33:13 PM Abelard: Abelard groans, "The incorporeal can be so droll." 10:33:15 PM Aethon: "As you say, my lady." Aethon sits. 10:33:51 PM Aethon: "Penelope, you too, come, let us contain our excitement for the time being." 10:34:03 PM Snow: Faustina: Part of the difficulty is that some portions of the house were... repurposed from other locations. And it changes. 10:34:04 PM Aethon: Aethon motions for her(?) to sit. 10:34:52 PM Penelope: Penelope dejectedly sits down, and becomes quiet. 10:35:34 PM Aethon: Aethon turns to Faustina with a serious look. It's most obvious that he's playing at it, however. 10:35:48 PM Snow: Faustina: There are some parts of the house that are well-known to be safe; you can live there. I may take up residence in that wing myself at some point, as may others in my family. You would, of course, receive free room and board, as well as compensation that most people would consider... more than adequate. 10:36:52 PM Caspar: Caspar now gets interested. "Are you looking for an...exorcism then? Or caretakers?" 10:37:30 PM Snow: Faustina: I would certainly like the building's more... threatening denizens removed. 10:38:35 PM Penelope: "I have only my fists, will these be adequate in removing said denizens?" 10:38:39 PM Snow: Faustina: However, there's no need to eliminate the ghost of the chimney sweep who was caught in one of the chimneys and died there, for example. Such a sad little thing, but he made an excellent playmate for my daughter when she was a child. 10:39:10 PM Aethon: Aethon scratches his chin. "Just what exactly is the nature of this infestation?" 10:39:16 PM Snow: Faustina: You all have different talents; perhaps walking alone outside the east wing would be inadvisable, but within it, you should be safe. 10:40:08 PM Snow: Faustina: I have no idea, but I believe "infestations" might be more accurate. 10:40:57 PM Snow: Faustina: The house can be rather perverse. One of the many rooms I recall from my childhood was the most lovely little reading nook, with a roaring fire and glorious natural lighting, and the most intriguing shelf of clever little books. I have never been able to find it since. 10:41:53 PM Aethon: "It seems to me that there is nothing more to be said, then. Will proper transportation to this estate be made available to us soon?" 10:42:23 PM Abelard: I... *tilts his head* Don't think we'll be leaving. 10:42:54 PM Penelope: "Is something wrong with your neck, Acquaintance Abelard? 10:42:58 PM Aethon: "What say you, friend?" 10:43:05 PM Aethon: "Is there something amiss?" 10:43:26 PM Abelard: Think on what she has said. 10:43:30 PM Abelard: Perhaps it will come to you. 10:43:47 PM Snow: Faustina: You are correct; you are, technically, in the house as we speak. Or... you are in a location which is also a location shared by the house. I'm not a mage, I'm not especially familiar with interdimensional terminology, unfortunately. 10:44:25 PM Abelard: Abelard gestures with his hand, "And there you have it." 10:44:29 PM Aethon: "Ah hah! And so, the adventure has begun." 10:44:31 PM Karid: ...would it be possible to simply perform an exorcism? 10:44:54 PM Snow: Faustina: We could, but it would be tantamount to murder. 10:45:13 PM Snow: Faustina: ... if one can speak of murdering someone who hasn't got a body and isn't entirely located on this plane. 10:45:35 PM Penelope: "Who would speak like that?" 10:45:49 PM Snow: Faustina: Of course if you decline the offer you can easily go back through the portal and return to Navarre. 10:45:59 PM Aethon: Aethon laughs aloud. 10:46:07 PM Aethon: "The house is like you, Penelope." 10:46:47 PM Penelope: "I am inside a larger representation of my being???" 10:46:49 PM Caspar: Caspar is quiet, considering the offer. 10:46:52 PM Karid: ...old and full of evil spirits? 10:46:55 PM Snow: Faustina: Well, I would, for one. Some of the ghosts are quite pleasant. One of the kitchens has one of our former cooks; she's quite helpful in the kitchen, always preventing things from boiling over and adding little pinches of seasonings. 10:47:06 PM Aethon: Aethon nods his head. 10:47:10 PM Aethon: "Interesting!" 10:47:13 PM Aethon: "I accept!" 10:47:23 PM Snow: Faustina: She *does* have a rather regrettable obsession with pepper, but she's quite harmless. 10:48:42 PM Snow: Faustina: I can't remember if she was a poisoner or if someone poisoned her; she doesn't talk about it. But it would be very cruel to end her existence. And of course she's been in the family for centuries. 10:48:52 PM Penelope: "I take this obligation, Benefactor Faustina." 10:48:59 PM Karid: I must accept as well. Haunted houses are not something you simply leave lying around. 10:49:40 PM Caspar: You'd think, but there are still so many of them. 10:50:00 PM Penelope: "Then this will be the first of many?" 10:50:52 PM Snow: Faustina: Goodness, I hope not. Part of the difficulty is that the house itself changes configuration fairly frequently. Any attempts you make to map it will be appreciated, but it's likely impossible. 10:51:33 PM Snow: Faustina: I suppose you could say your mission is to gather information whenever possible, cataloguing menaces if you cannot deal with them directly, and mapping or recording contents of as many rooms as possible. 10:51:49 PM Caspar: So this is a... long-term engagement. 10:52:00 PM Snow: Faustina: The North Wing and the West Wing are quite... incorrigible. 10:52:06 PM Aethon: "Well, then, we are a questing PARTY!" 10:52:19 PM Aethon: "And now I must count you all as dear friends and comrades." 10:52:27 PM Abelard: Abelard sighs, "If you must." 10:52:30 PM Karid: Karid groans 10:52:35 PM Snow: Faustina: Yes. To be fair it does come with free room and board. I will be sending servants there to tend to your needs, and my own family will reside there in future as well. 10:52:37 PM Aethon: "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you all!" Aethon rises to his feet, and pulls off his cloak with a flourish. He stands there, girded in steel chainmail and a greatsword strapped to his back. 10:52:49 PM Snow: (Aethon cracks me up, let it be known.) 10:53:02 PM Karid: (( Oh, I like him OOC )) 10:53:06 PM Aethon: "I am a paladin of the Holy Order of Jaer, and his might will guide us in this glorious endeavor!" 10:53:08 PM Penelope: "You are now designated as Friend Aethon." 10:53:15 PM Snow: Faustina: That *would* be a novelty if anyone ever were. 10:53:28 PM Aethon: Aethon whoops and slaps his chest. 10:53:34 PM Abelard: Abelard buries his face in his hands. 10:53:49 PM Aethon: "Woohoo! Let's do this!" 10:54:05 PM Karid: Yes, let's. 10:54:23 PM Abelard: Let me just take stock here for a moment. 10:54:45 PM Abelard: We are expected to live here, with all manner of... *looks at Aethon* 10:54:49 PM Abelard: Horrible beasts? 10:55:12 PM Aethon: Aethon , ignorant of the others, turns to Penelope. "Come, friend, let us slap hands in the manner of comrades!" 10:55:34 PM Penelope: Penelope extends a hand, unsure of what is to come. 10:56:07 PM Aethon: Aethon slaps it, wincs in pain, and then slaps it again. "What marvelous constitution you have!" 10:56:15 PM Karid: Well, it will at least be interesting, yes? 10:56:19 PM Snow: Faustina: I hope you don't need it. 10:56:26 PM Abelard: It will certainly be something. 10:56:47 PM Penelope: ((Penelope's slap is rather gentle, oddly enough)) 10:57:00 PM Karid: (( Still slapping steel )) 10:57:25 PM Abelard: ((Unless Penelope took Mithral Body, wooooo)) 10:57:40 PM Penelope: ((just composite plating, equates to armorless) 10:57:51 PM Snow: Faustina: I'd quite like you to live here. The East Wing is, we believe, perfectly safe. 10:58:09 PM Abelard: Are the furnishings as exquisite as the rest of your home? 10:58:13 PM Snow: Faustina: There *have* been mysterious disappearances in this house; that was why it was shut up and deserted for so many years. 10:58:20 PM Abelard: If so, I suppose it'll be fine. 10:58:32 PM Snow: Faustina: That, too, varies from room to room. Some of my ancestors had regrettably gaudy tastes. 10:59:02 PM Abelard: Abelard sighs quietly, "Wonders never cease." 10:59:35 PM Snow: Faustina: Gold leaf and mahogany floors. I've heard there's a room entirely lined with malachite somewhere, but I've never seen it. 11:00:16 PM Snow: Faustina: ... I have many good memories in this house, and I would like to live here again. Shall I show you to your rooms? 11:00:36 PM Penelope: "If that is what you wish." 11:00:48 PM Karid: Indeed. We should waste no more time if this house is still a potential danger. 11:00:49 PM Caspar: I haven't decided if I'm staying yet. 11:01:13 PM Aethon: Aethon leans over and slaps Caspar's back. "Come now, don't be a spoil sport!" 11:01:17 PM Penelope: "Does something bother you, Acquaintance Caspar?" 11:01:32 PM Snow: Faustina: What can I say that would convince you? 11:01:38 PM Abelard: I should like the best room... but yes, I will stay. For now. 11:02:20 PM Caspar: Room and board are well and good, of course, but a more comprehensive discussion of potential rewards would interest me. 11:02:23 PM Snow: Faustina: I've no idea which *is* the best room, to be completely honest. There is theoretically a master bedroom somewhere, but the last I heard it was attached to the west wing and filled, inexplicably, with snakes. 11:02:36 PM Aethon: Aethon shudders. 11:02:41 PM Aethon: "Snakes. I hate snakes." 11:02:55 PM Abelard: For clarification: The best available room. 11:03:00 PM Snow: Faustina: None of them were poisonous but it was a nuisance. 11:03:26 PM Abelard: Abelard frowns at, well, everything. 11:03:29 PM Penelope: "I have no need of room and board, save an area to store my backpack. As I do not require rest, may I provide some service to my Benefactor, Friend, and Acquaintances while they retire or rest?" 11:03:51 PM Snow: Faustina: If you like, but please don't feel obligated. The servants ought to begin arriving tomorrow. 11:04:09 PM Snow: Faustina: Let me see; will 10 platinum pieces a week suffice? 11:04:24 PM Aethon: Even Aethon shuts up at the princely sum. 11:04:36 PM Abelard: Abelard sputters, not managing to form a word. 11:04:38 PM Caspar: I believe it would. 11:05:01 PM Snow: Faustina: It is somewhat dangerous, I am aware. Should anything... untoward occur, we will make every effort to retrieve you. 11:05:13 PM Penelope: "This is far beyond what my master expected would be offered. Representing his interests, I accept." 11:05:57 PM Snow: While Faustina does not add "even if we have to use a spatula and an absorbant dish rag to do it," the idea is uhh... implied. 11:06:25 PM Snow: Faustina: Excellent. 11:06:32 PM Snow: She stands. "Please, follow me." 11:06:45 PM Aethon: Aethon follows closely behind her. 11:07:15 PM Aethon: "Allow me to protect you in this place, my lady." 11:07:25 PM Penelope: Penelope gives chase! 11:07:30 PM Caspar: Caspar stands and follows. 11:08:18 PM Abelard: Abelard reluctantly follows. 11:08:22 PM Snow: Faustina: This leads to the East Wing; there's no need, really. 11:08:55 PM Aethon: "By Paolon the Keeper," Aethon mutters to himself, "That is a princely sum." 11:08:57 PM Snow: She picks up a clear glass ball from her desk and blows on it lightly; a little flame appears inside the bauble. 11:09:06 PM Snow: It *is* a lot of money. 11:09:46 PM Snow: She opens the door on the left side of the room herself, and walks through it. 11:10:36 PM Penelope: Penelope follows. 11:10:43 PM Aethon: Aethon follows. 11:11:11 PM Karid: Karid follows! 11:11:41 PM Aethon: "Abelard? Caspar?" Aethon calls into the room behind him. "Tarry not, friends." 11:11:50 PM Snow: You appear in a hallway that stretches out quite a long ways to your left and to your right. There's a deep red rug and wall hangings and paintings along the wall, and a few small tables and chairs along the sides of the hall, as if someone would need to take a rest going from one end to the other. 11:11:58 PM Snow: ... which they might; it's a long hallway. 11:12:03 PM Abelard: Abelard follows, behind the rest. 11:12:06 PM Caspar: Caspar follows as well. 11:13:11 PM Penelope: "Where are you leading us to next, Benefactor?" 11:13:56 PM Snow: Faustina: The rooms that have been prepared for you. This house has been closed for quite some time, but I have had some rooms in this wing cleaned and made ready for you, under my supervision. 11:14:25 PM Penelope: (oh yeah, sorry about redundant info :( ) 11:14:51 PM Snow: The flame-bauble brightens a bit. "I see the candles need to be mended. I shall have that taken care of as well... hmm, perhaps I ought to have sent Battista, his eye for detail is so much better than mine." 11:15:29 PM Penelope: ((what check is needed for candles? search or notice?)) 11:15:41 PM Snow: Faustina leads you down the *incredibly* long hallway. Many of the paintings feature elves in various poses and states; most of them have dark hair, pale skin and are wearing various shades of black, silver and red. They look a little bit like Faustina, perhaps, some of them. 11:15:44 PM Snow: Search. 11:17:01 PM Karid: How old is this building? 11:17:18 PM Karid: To have this many paintings of previous owners... 11:17:23 PM Snow: *Eventually* you reach the end of the hallway, and Faustina opens one of the doors at the end of it; it's a large, but cozy-looking common room, with a dining room table on one end and a fireplace, a few couches and easy chairs. 11:17:25 PM Karid: ...they are previous owners, yes? 11:17:55 PM Snow: Faustina: Owners and their relatives. We don't even have information on some of them, unfortunately. I wish we did. 11:18:22 PM Karid: But you are elves. This must be ancient. 11:18:29 PM Snow: Faustina: This is your common area. You may use anything here that you wish; if you take things, please bring them back. 11:18:46 PM Snow: Faustina: ... time doesn't... always run properly here. 11:19:44 PM Penelope: "Is Benefactor Faustina subject to these temporal anomalies?" 11:19:46 PM Snow: She leads you into an adjoining room, which appears to be largeish kitchen, very clean, very sleek, lots of metal. 11:20:22 PM Snow: Faustina: Fortunately not. The kitchen. You should find the larder stocked; I know it's quite inconvenient but you'll either need to cook for yourselves or have sandwiches tonight, I'm afraid. The cook *ought* to arrive tomorrow. 11:21:24 PM Caspar: We'll manage. 11:21:41 PM Snow: She exits to a room across the hall; it has shelves upon shelves in it. Most of them are empty; one is filled with arrows, another with crossbow bolts. There's a stack of paper and a stack of parchment, pens, ink, needles, extra blankets, ropes. Lots of adventuring gear, in other words. 11:22:03 PM Karid: Karid opens his mouth to say something, but seems to think better of it 11:22:13 PM Snow: Faustina: Please feel free to replace your own things with anything you find here. I know it's lacking in certin areas, but as time goes on, we can deal with that as well. 11:22:43 PM Snow: Faustina: I especially recommend the twine. When you're exploring, tie it to something in one of the antechambers. 11:23:31 PM Karid: ...how are we to cook without a woman here to do so? 11:23:42 PM Snow: Faustina: This building has five floors; this entire wing, with the red carpets, is safe. To get into the other wings you will have to go through one of the antechambers, and to get to one of those you'll have to pass through the grand hall. You'll recognize it by the ridiculously large stairwells and the grand entrance. 11:23:48 PM Caspar: Caspar looks at Karid oddly. 11:24:14 PM Snow: Faustina: Sandwiches will have to be the order of the day, I'm afraid. It is only one night. 11:24:14 PM Karid: Karid looks geniunely confused 11:24:25 PM Penelope: "I have been designated by my creator as 'feminine'. Perhaps I should construct sandwiches for Friend and Acquaintances?" 11:24:55 PM Aethon: Aethon , having stood in deep thought for several minutes, now pipes up. "My lady, how often will we be graced by your presence?" 11:25:26 PM Snow: Faustina: In any case, do not go past the Grand Hall unless you attach a bit of twine to the staircase there, or to some other immovable object. 11:25:48 PM Snow: Faustina: ... I'm not sure, truly. I'm rather busy with my family duties. 11:26:19 PM Karid: (( Also, I hope nobody is offended by the misogynism. He's just very...traditional )) 11:26:29 PM Aethon: Aethon leaps forward and, taking her hand, kneels on the floor. "Speak not so violently! I cannot last in this dark abode without a shining light!" 11:26:42 PM Abelard: Abelard sifts through the gear on the shelf. 11:26:51 PM Snow: (Nope. It's a character flaw; flaws make the character, I always say!) 11:27:01 PM Caspar: Caspar rolls his eyes a bit. 11:27:13 PM Snow: Faustina laughs again. "Don't worry, I promise I'll have the candles fixed." 11:27:46 PM Karid: Karid looks at Aethon and crosses his arms 11:27:47 PM Snow: Faustina: All the rooms in this wing are open to you; only the ones on this floor have been cleaned and made ready for humanoid habitation, however. You may choose whatever room you like. 11:29:18 PM Penelope: "Friend Aethon, may I leave my belongings in your room?" 11:29:28 PM Aethon: "You may, friend." 11:29:44 PM Aethon: "Alas, that you would not leave us, my lady." 11:29:46 PM Caspar: Caspar goes to check out the rooms! 11:29:51 PM Snow: Faustina: Are there any other questions before I leave? 11:30:06 PM Abelard: Abelard merely shakes his head. 11:30:07 PM Snow: Caspar wanders off alone in the haunted house! ... well, the safe part of it, anyway. 11:30:25 PM Karid: Hey, wait! 11:30:35 PM Karid: You should not wander off alone, it is dangerous. 11:30:36 PM Abelard: Abelard attempts to find the best room on this floor to claim. 11:30:37 PM Karid: Karid follows him 11:30:43 PM Penelope: Penelope wanders to converse with less tangible, but no less friendly tenants. 11:30:46 PM Abelard: Abelard unintentionally leaving with Karid. 11:31:26 PM Aethon: Aethon performs a sweeping bow, then makes his way to the stock of adventuring gear. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, my lady." 11:32:21 PM Snow: Faustina nods. "If you need to contact me while in the East Wing, simply write my name on a piece of paper and burn it. If I can answer, I will." 11:32:32 PM Snow: She curtseys to everyone, including Aethon, and departs. 11:32:40 PM Aethon: "Au revoir~" 11:33:17 PM Snow: All right, so my party is splitting up. Caspar alone, Karid and Abelard together, Penelope alone, and Aethon alone? correct? 11:33:29 PM Aethon: Correct. 11:51:14 PM Abelard: ((I bid you all goodnight. Had loads of fun!)) 11:51:32 PM Aethon: Good night. 11:51:41 PM Penelope: ((good night.)) 11:51:50 PM Caspar: ((Good night!)) 11:53:53 PM Snow: Ni! AM Penelope: ((good night everyone)) AM Snow: ((Ni!)) AM Karid: (( Night! )) AM Caspar: ((Gnight.)) AM Snow: Caspar and Karid return to the common room, led by Serafina. AM Snow: She starts getting the fire going. AM Karid: How do you people live in such cold? AM Caspar: We manage. AM Snow: Serafina, teasing: Well, *we're* not all celibate. AM Caspar: Caspar grins. AM Karid: Agh! AM Snow: Serafina: Really it's just a matter of wearing lots of layers, you know. AM Snow: Serafina: And winter underwear helps a lot of course. AM Karid: ...underwear? AM Snow: Serafina: Well, it's not *underwear*-underwear if you know what I mean. AM Karid: ...I am lost AM Snow: Serafina: It's just a layer of soft pants and a soft shirt that goes under your ordinary clothes. AM Snow: Serafina: And if you don't mind spending money you can actually get them enchanted to stay warm, too. AM Snow: Aethon wanders in. AM | Edited 12:34:52 AM Karid: I will need to invest in this...underwear AM Snow: He finds Karid and Caspar chatting with a girl building a fire. AM Aethon: "Well, friends, nothing of impor-hello?" AM Karid: Karid says this just as he walks in AM Snow: She's a shortish elven girl with dark reddish hair and blue-grey eyes; she's wearing a shabby black dress. AM Aethon: "To whom do I owe the pleasure, mademoiselle?" Aethon bows with a flourish. AM Snow: Serafina: Why, I've no idea! What pleasure? AM Aethon: Aethon reaches forward and grabs her hands between his. "Why, the pleasure of meeting you!" AM Snow: She beams. "That's so kind of you to say, but how do you know it's a pleasure? I can be *very* aggravating, I'm quite sure. I'm Serafina." AM Aethon: Aethon winks. "I long to find out how, that is for certain. I am Aethon, paladin of Jaer. I have journeyed from a place far and away for great adventure." AM Caspar: So, are you celibate too, Aethon? AM Aethon: "... And great love." Aethon kisses her hand. AM Aethon: "Celibacy is overrated, friend, and a thing of the past." AM Snow: Serafina snrks. "Oh, well, it depends on what you like, really, don't you think?" AM Snow: She looks at Karid appealingly. AM Caspar: Karid is celibate. That's why I ask. AM Aethon: "Well, some of our brethren are certainly more gung-ho about the concept, that's true." AM Snow: Serafina: I mean, *some* people don't like it at all. AM Karid: ... AM Caspar: Caspar walks over to a mirror and inspects his face, running a hand through his hair and lightening his skin a few shades. AM Karid: How are you not overpopulated!? AM Snow: Serafina: Well... I'm an elf, and elves don't usually have very big families, you know. AM Aethon: Aethon turns his attention back to Serafina, pointedly ignoring Caspar. "Tell me, miss, is there an elven lad waiting for you back home?" AM Karid: ...were you not just flirting with the woman who hired us? AM Snow: Serafina: This *is* home. AM Aethon: Aethon smiles rather falsely at Karid. "What do you mean, brother?" AM Aethon: "I was merely being a beacon of courtesy, to better represent our faith." AM Caspar: Caspar goes and makes himself a sammich. AM Karid: ...you kissed her hand. AM Snow: Serafina: ... you don't kiss hands where you come from? AM Karid: ...no? AM Karid: We bow AM Aethon: "Proper courtesy, to be sure. But less about us, more about you, miss." Aethon looks deep into her eyes with a disarming smile. AM Snow: Serafina: Oh! Well, it's a *little* familiar, but not *inappropriately* familiar, to kiss a lady's hand. AM Snow: She gets distracted, and smiles back, brightly. "But people are so *boring* when they talk about themselves! Where are *you* from, all of you?" AM Karid: ...but that is asking us to talk about ourselves! AM Karid: Karid buries his face in his hands AM Aethon: Aethon steps between Karid and Serafina's line of sight. AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, I'm sorry, you're right! But *I'm* interested. AM Snow: She sidles over so she can see Karid *and* Aethon. AM Aethon: "I hail from a monatery deep in the centre of Meneluinin, miss." AM Aethon: "Nothing but swathes of uninteresting farmland and cattle." AM Snow: Serafina: He sounds like he's from a *very* far off place. Are you from the same place? AM Snow: Serafina: Do people dance there? AM Aethon: Aethon clears his throat. "And nothing of beauty grows there, certainly nothing as beautiful as you." AM Aethon: "Dance? Miss, the concept of dancing is beyond their comprehension." AM Aethon: "How I've longed to return to society and its beautiful forms of expression." AM Snow: Serafina: *Is* it? AM Snow: She peers at Karid again. AM Aethon: "Indeed, I would fancy dancing with you, come a time." AM Karid: ...dancing is only for ceremonies AM Snow: Serafina: We should have a ceremony some time, then, don't you think? AM Aethon: Aethon goes to Karid's side, and slaps him in the back. "Quite the joker, Karid here is." AM Karid: But we have enough food! AM Aethon: "What he means to say is that he'd be delighted to join us in song and dance." AM Aethon: Aethon looks at Karid with gritted teeth. "Don't you, brother?" AM Snow: Serafina: He might not know how, you know. Some people are quite shy about things like that! AM Karid: ...that is not what I mean to say, no. AM Karid: Do not look to me to help you seduce the poor girl. AM Snow: Serafina: *Are* you trying to seduce me? AM Snow: She looks at Aethon with big, guileless blue eyes. AM Aethon: Aethon makes a horrified face. "Seduce?! Such a damning word!" AM Karid: (( ...the dynamic is kinda turning into the opposite of what was planned. XD )) AM Snow: ((And yet: Awesome.)) AM Snow: Serafina: But *are* you? AM Aethon: Aethon reaches forward and grabs Serafina by the waist and shoulder. AM Aethon: "Let it suffice to say that I mean merely to dance with you." AM Aethon: Aethon spins Serafina around. AM Karid: Karid rolls his eyes AM Snow: Serafina eeps, but then laughs and submits to the spin, though she slips away again afterward. "That *can* be a metaphor, you know." AM Snow: Serafina: So your people only dance when they need food? AM Karid: As a prayer, yes. AM Karid: It is to one of the lesser gods of Jaer. Plentas, the god of charity AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, I see. Charity is *very* important, isn't it? AM Aethon: Aethon narrows his eyes. AM Aethon: [motive roll AM Karid: (( 26? )) AM Karid: (( Oh, I thought you were asking us to make one )) AM Aethon: Serafina's motives must be laid bare! AM Karid: (( *derps* )) AM Karid: (( I thought he just wanted her laid bare )) AM Karid: (( *rimshot* )) AM Aethon: Well yeah, eventually, in the course of the night AM Snow: ((Certainly wants her laid.)) AM Aethon: BUT BACK TO THE SECRET OF THIS MYSTERIOUS HOUSE AM Snow: ((Oh, there's more than one, trust me on that.)) AM Karid: (( For one, it had a sex change )) AM Aethon: Aethon reaches forward again, and takes Serafina by her waist and shoulder. AM Karid: (( That door used to be a window, man )) AM Snow: This is not The Crying Game. AM Aethon: is she willing? AM Aethon: "Tell me, Serafina, about this house and it's masters." AM Aethon: Aethon trots out a simple dance. AM Snow: She goes along with the dance; she seems pretty nimble. AM Aethon: Aethon glances at Karid with a knowing look. If looks could say anything, it'd scream, "Work with me here!" AM | Edited 1:03:50 AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, well, the d'Amicis have *always* owned it. I'm sure it's from before the Invasion. AM Snow: That would be the invasion of elves about two thousand years ago. AM Aethon: "Is Lady Faustina the only child of her parents? Are there no other d'Amicis?" AM Snow: A lot of things date from that time period, so much so that the years are counted since the first year of the invasion. This happens to be 2013 AI. AM Karid: Karid sits instead AM Snow: Serafina: But of *course* there are! So many of them. AM Snow: Serafina: Faustina has three brothers. All of them are part of the council, you know. AM Karid: The council? AM Snow: Serafina: Well, they *call* it the Council. It's the leaders of the family, really. They make the family's decisions. AM Karid: I wonder if the choice to renovate the house was the Council's decision AM Aethon: "Only brothers? Surely there is another sister or so." AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, no, not at all. AM Snow: Serafina: It *might* have been. You'd have to ask one of them, really. AM Aethon: Aethon continues to dance with Serafina. AM Aethon: "Tell me, Serafina, how long has a lovely woman such as yourself been in the service of the d'Amicis?" AM Snow: She cooperates. AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, *always*. AM Aethon: "Always?" AM Karid: Since birth? AM Aethon: Aethon fights the urge to throw his shoe at Karid. AM Caspar: Caspar returns to the common room with a half eaten sandwich. AM Snow: Serafina: Of course! AM Snow: Serafina waves at him. AM Snow: Serafina: Are you all right, Caspar? You look so pale! AM Caspar: Caspar smiles at her. "I'm fine. Though I think I heard something in the kitchen." AM Snow: Serafina: Was it Frannie? AM Aethon: Aethon releases Serafina. AM Aethon: Aethon looks to be in deep thought. AM Caspar: I don't know, it was someone crying. AM Snow: She twirls to a halt. AM Caspar: I didn't see them, just heard them. AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, dear, she was crying? AM Aethon: "Serafina, will you do us a favour? Take us to the long hallway." AM Aethon: "There is something I would like to... see." AM Snow: Serafina: ... but it's just outside this room. AM Aethon: "There may be some things we would ask you." AM Snow: Serafina, puzzled, flits through the door into the hallway. AM Aethon: Aethon checks to see if Serafina is out of earshot. AM Snow: Probably. AM Aethon: "One moment, Serafina, I must gather my cloak." AM Aethon: Aethon turns to Caspar and Karid. AM Aethon: "Something is amiss in this home, and it has to do with the lineage of the d'Amicis." AM Aethon: "I suspect Lady Faustina hides more than she lets on." AM Karid: Hrm? AM Caspar: Of course she does. AM Aethon: "I would like for you two to pay attention in the hall as well, particularly for hidden passages or for matters involving the portraits." AM Caspar: Everyone does. AM Aethon: "Yes, but these secrets seem to be of the nature that kill." AM Karid: Why would they send us into a house to trick us if they do not know us...? AM Aethon: "Then, let us go." Aethon enters the hall. AM Snow: Serafina's waiting there, cute as a button. AM Aethon: "Serafina, these portraits, who painted them?" AM Snow: Serafina: But you don't need your cloak, do you? I don't want to go outside... the portraits? Oh, I don't know. I suppose we can try to read the signatures? AM Aethon: "Never mind that, then. Is there a portrait of Lady Faustina and her brothers?" AM Karid: Karid follows AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, yes, I think so! I'm sure the portrait gallery has one. AM Aethon: "The gallery? These portraits in the hall aren't it?" AM Snow: Serafina: Oh no, the gallery is *much* bigger. AM Snow: Serafina: I'm afraid it's downstairs, though--it's probably *terribly* dusty. AM Caspar: Caspar looks at the paintings. AM Snow: They're done in a number of different styles, probably by different artists, and judging by the clothing style they might go all the way back to the Invasion. AM Aethon: "Are there any more... contemporary portraits here?" AM Snow: The people in them are mostly elves, with dark hair and eyes, and fair skin, though there are occasional blondes and reds. AM Snow: Serafina nods. "In the portrait gallery." AM Aethon: "The gallery... is unoccupied?" AM Karid: (( I gotta sleep. )) AM Karid: (( 'twas fun though! )) AM | Edited 1:22:02 AM Snow: She nods again. "It's downstairs." AM Aethon: And then there were two... AM Aethon: "Caspar, if I may, can we go and examine those portraits?" AM Aethon: "There's something I would like to see." AM Snow: Karid heads off to rest, then, I think. AM Caspar: Caspar shrugs. "Sure." AM Aethon: "Serafina, can you lead us to them?" AM Snow: Serafina: ... but I think it's all locked up. AM Snow: Serafina: Maybe we can look tomorrow? I think the servants are coming then, aren't they? AM Aethon: Aethon looks to Caspar. "Anything you can do about that?" AM Caspar: Most likely. AM Aethon: Aethon turns to Serafina. "No... I think it'd be best to see this before any... disturbances." AM Aethon: "Lead us there, Serafina, please." Aethon places his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. AM Snow: Serafina makes a face. "But I don't want to. It's all full of dust." AM Aethon: Aethon leans into her, until his face is inches away. AM Aethon: "I would be very thankful for the help, Serafina." AM Snow: Serafina makes a face. "Well I don't want to be *rude*, I suppose. But we shouldn't make a mess in there, you know. All those dustcovers." AM Aethon: Aethon smiles. AM Aethon: "It'll be like we were never there." AM Caspar: WE were hired to investigate the house, after all. AM Snow: She shrugs, and leads you a little ways down the hallway, opening a double-door to a creaky-looking stairwell. "This is the servants' stairs, so technically you shouldn't use them at all. But it's closer, you know, and I don't care." AM Aethon: Aethon mentally files away the location of the servants' stair. It might come in handy later. AM Snow: She heads down the steps; the floors here have high ceilings, so it's a fair amount of steps for one floor. AM Caspar: Caspar follows. AM Snow: After a number of little twisty hallways and such--this floor's not quite so linear as the middle one--she opens up a set of double-doors into a long gallery of paintings. AM Snow: At least you assume they're paintings. All of them are covered with dustcloths. AM Aethon: it locked? AM Snow: (And there *is* a bit of dust, though not a HUGE amount.) AM Snow: Apparently not. AM Aethon: Aethon scratches his chin. Serafina doesn't seem to have noticed that there weren't any locks. Is there are any meaning in this? AM Aethon: Aethon shrugs and enters the room. AM Aethon: "So, Lady Faustina and her brothers?" AM Caspar: Caspar looks around, looking for tracks in the dust out of curiosity. AM Snow: Serafina nods, and wanders to one corner of the room. AM Snow: No tracks; there's not a lot of dust on the floor that you can see, though. the rugs make it hard to tell. AM Aethon: Aethon sees what Caspar's doing. A useful man to have around, to be sure. AM Snow: She checks under one dustcloth, shakes her head, and then checks the next painting. "It's this one. Help me with this cloth, would you?" AM Aethon: "My pleasure." AM Aethon: Aethon grabs another side of it and pulls gently. AM Snow: She takes one corner of the dustcover and pulls it down. It slips down off the painting, revealing a family portrait. AM Aethon: Aethon can barely keep his hands from shaking. AM Snow: It's not a formal portrait; they look like they're having a picnic, rather than being posed formally. AM Aethon: Aethon counts the number of people in the portrait under his breath. AM Snow: Six. AM Snow: An older elven man with amazingly furry eyebrows, dark, coarse hair, wearing a black shirt and pants. He looks incredulous. AM Snow: A laughing elven woman with reddish-gold hair. AM Snow: And four kids. The two older boys and the girl look almost the same age, so they're probably within five years of each other. The youngest boy is a baby and he seems to have fallen asleep with his foot in a pie. It's adorable. AM Aethon: Aethon almost looks disappointed. AM Aethon: "Who painted this, Sera?" AM Snow: Serafina: I don't know. Why? AM Aethon: "Is there a signature?" AM Snow: The oldest two boys are both wearing black, though one of them has a bright blue shirt on underneath his open black jacket, and is laughing. The other one is quite a bit more haughty-looking and is all buttoned-up. AM Snow: Serafina peers at the painting. "Yes, but I can't read it, can you?" AM Caspar: Caspar looks! AM Aethon: YES EPIC ROLL AM Snow: You can roll Decipher Script. AM Aethon: AH DAMN IT AM Caspar: Fidelio. AM Snow: Serafina: I think he was a court painter, wasn't he? I'm not sure. AM Caspar: I don't know. I'm from Solitaire. AM Aethon: "Never mind, it might not be of consequence." AM Aethon: "The lady in the picture, Sera, the one with the red-gold hair." AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, really? They're so *funny* there, aren't they? Do you do magic? They all do, don't they? How many husbands and wives do you have? AM Caspar: Um. Yes, yes, most of them, and none. AM Aethon: Aethon puts his hand on Serafina's shoulder. AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, that's Kestrel. Isn't she beautiful? AM Aethon: "Kestrel?" AM Snow: Serafina: Well, she married Gaetano. AM Snow: She points to the father in the painting. AM Aethon: "She is not their biological mother, is she?" AM Snow: Serafina: She was ever so beautiful, every man wanted her. But she chose Gaetano d'Amici. It was very romantic... AM Snow: Serafina: Yes, she is. Why? AM Aethon: "Nothing." AM Aethon: "Just musing." AM Snow: Serafina: Fabrizio is the oldest. AM Snow: She points to the blue-shirted boy. AM Snow: Serafina: And then there was Cesare. AM Aethon: "Cesare and Agustino, yes?" AM Snow: Cesare's the serious boy. AM Aethon: "I've... heard of them before." AM Snow: Serafina: And Agustino. This must have been years before they left the house. AM Snow: Roll Notice! AM Snow: Serafina points to the tiny Faustina, who seems to be laughing at Fabrizio. AM Snow: Serafina: Do you think they look much alike? AM Snow: Roll notice again! AM Aethon: Aethon sighs. AM Aethon: "This is fruitless." AM Snow: Serafina: It is? What did you want to know? AM Aethon: "Just... Something. I hoped for something." AM Aethon: "Caspar, anything stick out to you?" AM Caspar: Not terribly, no. AM Snow: Serafina: Oh. Do you think I look like her? AM Aethon: "Who? Kestrel?" AM Aethon: Aethon turns to Serafina, and examines her fully. AM Snow: She nods. AM Snow: Kestrel was undoubtedly more beautiful; she has a more rounded figure in the painting and a more idealized shape. Serafina is thinner, with a lot less of a figure, and her skin isn't quite as perfect--she has freckles. Serafina is cute; Kestrel's drop-dead gorgeous. Of course that's a painting and we all know painters can cheat. AM Aethon: Aethon sighs, then leans in with a smile. "Certainly, you share a certain kissable element." AM Snow: Serafina: Mother says I look just like her when I laugh. But you know, she might just be being polite. People *are* polite. They can't help it. AM Snow: She doesn't seem to notice. AM Aethon: "Shh, shh, sh-wait." AM Aethon: "Mother?" AM Aethon: "Who's your mother, Serafina?" AM Snow: Serafina: I don't look much like mother at all, though, do I? Even in this picture... oh, Lady Faustina is my mother, of course. Didn't I say? AM Aethon: mind... blown AM Snow: ((Mwa. To the Ha. Ha. Ha.)) AM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Let's go, this dust in this place is irritating. AM Aethon: "Not yet." AM Snow: Serafina smiles, and folds up the dustcover, carefully. AM Aethon: "Sera, these portraits... Are there any more from the same time period?" AM Aethon: "Maybe the same painter, Fidelio?" AM Snow: Serafina: I don't know. We'd have to look at all of them to be sure. And all the ones in the halls... AM Aethon: Aethon sighs. AM Aethon: "Alright. Let's go." AM Aethon: Aethon takes one last look at the portrait. AM Aethon: can I roll a search? AM Snow: Sure! AM Snow: Both of you should! AM Aethon: 18. Oh gods yes AM Aethon: Aethon 's eyes scan the portrait one last time, especially around Lady Kestrel. AM Aethon: Aethon 's eyes are drawn to the stomach of her gown. AM Aethon: "Wait!" AM Aethon: Aethon leans in. AM Caspar: You don't need to yell, we're standing right here. AM Aethon: "Caspar, come, look at this." AM Caspar: Caspar looks. AM Snow: Serafina: Look at what? AM Aethon: "Her figure..." AM Aethon: "She's pregnant." AM Caspar: ((The D'amici Code?)) AM Aethon: lol! AM | Edited 2:00:34 AM Snow: ((If so I'm the last to know!)) AM Caspar: Yeah? AM Aethon: "Serafina, she was pregnant with another." AM Aethon: "Do you know anything about this?" AM Snow: Serafina: Oh, I don't think so. That *was* the style back then, you know. AM Snow: Serafina: I mean, I'd know if I had another uncle, wouldn't I? AM Aethon: "Or an aunt." AM Snow: Serafina: Or an aunt. People *do* have aunts. AM Snow: Serafina: *I* haven't, but other people do. AM Aethon: "Tell me, Serafina, when did Fran die?" AM Snow: Serafina: Frannie? I don't know. But it's been ever so long. Hundreds of years. AM Snow: Serafina: But she loves the family, you know. AM Aethon: "I'm sorry, Sera, this is awfully indelicate, but how old are you?" AM Snow: Serafina: ... a hundred and three. Oh no, I've had my birthday. A hundred and four. AM Aethon: Aethon draws Caspar aside. AM Aethon: "There is something you need to hear." AM Caspar: Then do tell. AM Aethon: "There was another d'Amici, I know this for certain." AM Snow: Serafina looks a little puzzled. AM Aethon: "And this mess in the house, it has something to do with them. Two hundred years ago, something happened in this place." AM Aethon: "Serafina, we need to speak to your mother." AM Caspar: How do you know this? AM Snow: Serafina: Well, it's too late now, I think. She's sure to have gone to bed at this hour. AM Aethon: "I am not at liberty to say. Suffice to say that I have reliable sources." AM Aethon: "This house and its curse... We need to get to the bottom of it." AM Caspar: Why? AM Aethon: "Because of justice." AM Aethon: "Or in your case, a fat purse." AM Snow: Serafina: It would be lovely. I know there's another ballroom in one of the other wings. AM Caspar: That's why we were hired by your mother. AM Aethon: "And we shall dance together in it. If possible, I would speak to your mother as soon as possible." AM Snow: Serafina, doubtfully: Unless it's an *emergency* I'd wait until tomorrow, really. AM Aethon: "I understand." AM Aethon: "Tell me, if there were any young infants or toddlers in this house, where would they have slept, before this place fell to ruin?" AM Snow: Serafina: I have *no* idea, really. AM Snow: Serafina: We can look tomorrow. AM Snow: She yawns! AM Aethon: of which, isn't it late for you too? AM Snow: ((Yep. I have a late meeting tomorrow night, though, so it's no big deal to stay up this late.)) AM Snow: ((Oh, happy birfday.)) AM Aethon: Aethon wipes the serious look off his face and replaces it with a cordial smile. "Well, then, off we go. Tomorrow will be a busy day, you'll need all the sleep you can get." AM Aethon: Ah, thanks. AM Caspar: ((Indeed, happy birthday. AM Snow: Serafina nods. "Goodnight! ... and I wouldn't wander *too* much at night. Even if this wing *is* safe." AM Snow: She flits out and presumably, upstairs. AM Aethon: it's night, woman, stop terrorising me with this haunted mansion AM Caspar: I'm headed to bed, too. AM Snow: ((Waitin' for your characters to go to beeeeeed.)) AM Aethon: ah, then we all go to bed AM Caspar: Caspar heads back to his room! AM Aethon: Aethon heads back to his shared room with Penelope. AM Aethon: "It's nice having a sentient steel creature as a sentinel while you sleep." AM Snow: Bam! AM Snow: There we close! AM Aethon: especially in this damned house Category:House of Masks Category:Logs